


Egzotyczna podróż smaków

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, oikage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Oikawa powinien popracować nad swoim wizerunkiem w oczach Kageyamy.





	

Prezenty od Oikawy zawsze powinno traktować się z przymrużeniem oka. Zwłaszcza te nieznanego pochodzenia.  
Kageyama zachodził w głowę, czemu dał sobie wcisnąć do ręki przezroczyste opakowanie z widniejącą wewnątrz czekoladą. Na pierwszy rzut oka była nadziana suszonymi rodzynkami, lecz Tooru upierał się, że jest to afrykański owoc najwyższego sortu, co potrajało cenę owego malutkiego przysmaku.  
Różowe ozdobniki napawały Tobio dziwnym niepokojem, tym bardziej słowo „Afryka”. Nieznany, słabo rozwinięty kontynent. Czemu miałby jeść coś stamtąd?  
A może Oikawa próbował oczarować go pięknymi słówkami, a dodatek z czekolady w rzeczywistości truje. Nie zdziwiłby się z trafności tego scenariusza.  
 _Tobio-chan, zrelaksuj się._  
Kageyama westchnął głęboko, ale w końcu przełamał wahanie. Pierwszy gryz był nader ostrożny i czujny, jak gdyby gorzkawa słodkość miała go w dowolnej chwili zaatakować lub otumanić. Popijając mlekiem każdy kęs, na razie zgrabnie omijał fragmenty z różowym, suszonym owocem.  
Gdyby chociaż znał jego nazwę.  
Wreszcie, kiedy nie było już do ugryzienia ani jednego kawałka pozbawionego farszu, zatopił zęby w przysmaku.  
Mmm, słodkie. Naprawdę słodkie. Miło miesza się na języku z gorzką czekoladą. Chyba nie umrze od kolejnego skrawka.  
Tak właśnie kubek mleka zdążył ostygnąć, a opakowanie prezentu opustoszeć do reszty.  
Kageyama prawdopodobnie skusi się na przyjęcie kolejnej słodkości od Oikawy.


End file.
